mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World War III: Black Gold Map Game
This map game is all new. This is a world at war. The human race here will face the most brutal war in history. The world is slipping towards annihilation in this war. Now the players in this map game will fight the last human war. Will humanity be united or will it become extinct? The fate of the world is in your hands. Rules *Oil is a very valuable commodity and its useful for many resources so, you use oil for every last military movement except for nuclear weapons and advanced techs and other stuff, but be careful, you must be able to protect your oil infrastructure or else your nation would descend into chaos and out of the game, unless you have access to alternatives. *Space Colonization is a very useful thing if you want. After all even I would attempt space colonies should Earth get annihilated but remember, those colonies must be self-sufficient first if it is ever to survive the extinction level event ending. *You have to watch out for Earth's own ecological balance, if Earth is wiped out of life. It ends with an immediate game over and means an extinction level event ending. This can be caused by either extreme global warming (beyond 6 degrees) or nuclear war. *The players' own selected nations, if they have a space program need to be divided into 2 groups:Earth nations and colonies. Ex.United States of America/United Colonies of America. The latter refers to its space colonies. *The only way to defeat a nation is to crush all resistance entirely and take all their cities. In other words it must be total annihilation. *3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED!!! *You can use alliances, but however as the war progresses, there maybe a chance they may turn against you either out of desperation, or from political or economic reasons. So watch out who to ally with. *If too many nuclear weapons are used on the planet or the world average temperature reaches critical levels then the game ends with an extinction level event ending. *Your choices affect the final outcome of the war sooo be careful with every decision because once done. It cannot be reversed. *Be plausible and try to keep everything as realistic as possible *Each player has 3 nations (see the Global Firepower Rule) *Once a nation is out of the equation, you must cross it out and write down what happened to it in parenthesis. *In order to win WWIII, you must defeat the opposition along with your allies, that is as long as they dont turn on you. *Each user has a total of 5 action turns per year. These turns may be used for actions of war, expansion of military, extraction of resources, etc. Each user also has 5 diplomacy turns, which may be used for diplomacy with other countries. Globalfirepower Rule *Each user can have a country in top 4 at globalfirepower.com (USA, Russia, China, India) *Each user can have two countries from the rest of the world, and it doesn't matter which countries. If all countries in top 4 are already taken, you can have three countries from the rest of the world. Nations Here are the nations of the war. Feel free to put the name of your selected nation/faction and add your signature on it. USA Capt.stark1972 (talk) Canada Capt.stark1972 (talk) Mexico Capt.stark1972 (talk) China Yay an Edit conflict (talk) France [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) Turkey [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) India [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) UN (regulation of geopolitics) [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) Sweden Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) Denmark Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) Norway Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) Italy:warman555 Germany:Mafia (talk) New Zealand:Mafia (talk) India:Mafia (talk) Japan:Warman555 Russia: Reximus55 (talk) UK: Reximus55 (talk) Serbia: Reximus55 (talk) Brazil:' Feudalplague (talk) ' Argentina:' Feudalplague (talk)' Venezuela: Feudalplague (talk) Wall of Shame Here are all the players that are banned from the game: Eco-Balance Level Here will be displayed Earth's ecological balance. *Level 1 - Normal *Level 2 - Becoming Unbalanced - Current Level *Level 3 - Unbalanced *Level 4 - Dangerously Unbalanced *Level 5 - Critical Radiation Levels Radiation levels are shown here. *Level 1 - Normal *Level 2 - Moderate - Current Level *Level 3 - Mild *Level 4 - High *Level 5 - Critical Average Temperature Here the average planetary temperature is displayed (+15 degrees) 10 degrees 9.5 9 degrees 8.5 8 degrees 7.5 7 degrees 6.5 6 degrees 5.5 5 degrees 4.5 4 degrees 3.5 3 degrees 2.5 2 degrees 1.5 1 degrees - current level 0.5 0 degrees Mods *'Mod of the mod: '''Outside of Capt stark Feudalplague (talk) *First mod: Capt. Stark (talk) (creator) *Second mod: [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy']] (talk) (co-creator) No, you aren't *'Mod of the mod:' Mafia (talk) Mod types *End Event mod: Mafia (talk) *Geopolitics mod: [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy']] (talk) *Resources mod: Reximus55 *Disasters mod: Reximus55 *Map Mod: [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'''Scandinavy]] (talk) *Map Checker Mod: Warman555 Obselete Position. The backstory 2012 *Tensions rise in the Middle East as Iran threatens to close the very important Strait of Hormuz. The US also threatens Iran, and Israel is thinking of bombing the Iranian nuclear facilities in order to prevent them from developing nuclear weapons. 2013 *North Korea is developing nuclear weapons and long-distance rockets, and they threaten to destroy the US. They also close an important trade zone with South Korea, while Japan prepares itself for a potential attack on Tokyo. The US promises it will retaliate if North Korea attacks. *A civil rights activist called Edward Snowden leaks information about American surveillance on its own citizens and in Europe. Many European countries get angry at the US for this, and the relations between the two worsen. Snowden seeks assylum in many countries, including Russia, several European countries and several Latin American countries. Because of this, the US forces the Bolivian president to land in Austria because they think Snowden is on board. This worsens relations with Latin America. *Russia helps Snowden get on a plane, and he is flown to Venezuela. This worsens the relations between the US and Russia. *Syrian president Bashar al-Assad is captured and killed by the rebels, who then take control of the rest of the country. Syria follows in the footsteps of Egypt, Libya and Tunisia and is overtaken by an Islamic government. Russia refuses to recognize the new government, and sponsors an Alawite rebellion in the country together with Iran. 2014 *As Western troops leave Afghanistan, the country is once again overtaken by the Taliban, threatening the stability in the region and once again starting speculation over whether or not Pakistan is allied with the terror groups. *Iran announces that it now possesses nuclear weapons, spreading fear across the Middle East. As a reaction, Saudi Arabia launches its own nuclear program, and with foreign help they acquire nuclear weapons. Israel, Saudi Arabia and Iran now have nuclear weapons, and everyone fears a new world war. *Iran closes the Strait of Hormuz, causing oil prices to rise, and the US immediately takes action and sends a hangar to the strait. A bloody battle takes place between the US and Iran over the strait, but at last the strait is reopened and the Hormozgan province is occupied by the US. *Due to the trouble in the Middle East, the financial crisis starts over, causing the economic collapse of Greece, Ireland, Spain, Portugal and Italy. As a result, the Euro currency collapses and so does the European Union, though France and Germany are fighting to keep it intact. All European countries become more nationalist, especially the Southern European ones, and Turkey ends up in a war with Greece over control of Cyprus and the Aegean Sea. *North Korea tests its long-distance rockets and makes several nuclear tests, once again starting the fears of a new war in Korea. By this time, South Korea and Japan are in a hurry to acquire nuclear weapons themselves, as they want protection against North Korea. China states that it will not tolerate Western attacks on North Korea, further causing the tensions to rise. *Russia begins to campaign in Belarus and Ukraine to rejoin Russia, with all of their oblasts becoming integrated in the country. Referendums are planned for 2015. 2015 *China occupies the oil-rich islands of the South China Sea, causing massive protests in and from countries such as Vietnam, Malaysia, Indonesia, the Philippines and Taiwan. China claims that the islands rightfully belongs to them, and many naval confrontations and border skirmishes occur in the months that follow. At the same time, the countries of the ASEAN are brought closer together against China. *China and Japan confront each other in the sea surrounding the Senkaku Islands, and the situation in Asia is generally high-tensioned and dangerous. As a result of China's recent actions, the US increases military spending, earns money on selling weapons to all of its Asian and Pacific allies, and establishes many new bases in the region. *Israel is attacked by Hamaz, and as result occupies the Gaza Strip. They are condemned by the entire Islamic world, but Israel claims that the land is rightfully theirs and that they were just defending themselves. Syria goes as far as declaring war on Israel, and together with Jordan, Hamas, Hezbollah and Egypt, they start invading Israel. Jordan takes the West Bank, Egypt the Sinai Peninsula and Gaza, and Syria the Golan Heights. But Israel has a strong army and the war will last for a long time, and especially fighting with Egypt is a harsh affair. *Facing many threats, the NATO finally creates a common missile shield to protect against nuclear weapons from Iran, North Korea and other countries that might have nuclear weapons. This is despite the worsened relations between the countries. *A nuclear bomb explodes in Mumbai, killing more than 300.000 people, and it appears to be an improvised nuclear weapon made by Islamic terror groups. Pakistan denies having anything to do with it, but India is furious and the war over Kashmir intensifies. As India tries to overtake all of Kashmir, China gets involved in the conflict, and border skirmishes occur all along the borders between the two great powers. *Belarus votes to join Russia, whereas Ukraine would rather stay independent. This causes civil unrest in Ukraine. 2016 *North Korea launches nuclear misssiles towards Seoul, Incheon, Busan, Tokyo, Honolulu and Seattle. Seoul is completely destroyed, while a defense system shoots down the rest. South Korea, Japan and the US immediately retaliate, launching many nuclear weapons towards North Korea, almost annihilating the entire country. Western forces then invade the country, and the United Korean Republic is formed. *China, furious at the Western World, occupies the Japanese Senkaku Islands, ending up in a naval war with Japan and a land war with Taiwan. Taiwan is bombed by the Chinese, and is forcibly annexed despite many losses in the process. Japanese, Korean and US forces retake the island after a bloody battle with the Chinese, but because Taiwan is so destroyed, it joins Japan. *Following in the example of North Korea, Iran launches multiple nuclear missiles towards cities in Israel, and as Israel and Saudi Arabia quickly retaliate, the Middle East is thrown into an all-out nuclear war. Almost no Middle Eastern countries are able to escape combat, and cities such as Cairo, Jerusalem, Tel Aviv, Damascus, Baghdad, Riyadh and Tehran are completely destroyed. Pakistan also joins the war and declares war on Israel, causing India to get involved as well, though not directly as India fears to be annihilated like the Middle East is starting to get. In the end, almost the entire Middle East is annihilated, and civilization only remains in small pockets. As a result, oil prices skyrocket and the financial crisis worsens and becomes known as the Second Great Depression. At the same time, Africa is thrown into chaos and civil wars and wars are just around the corner. 2017 *The Middle East is now annihilated, tensions in Asia are higher than ever before, Africa is in chaos, and the relations between many of the world's countries are strained. World War 3 is just around the corner, and the world's nation must now decide what to do, who to trust and most of all, how to protect itself and its own interests. Timeline 2017 * Category:World War III: Black Gold Map Game Category:Map Games Category:World War III